Breakfast
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: Rina asks Yuna[Rando] to help make breakfast. And, well, let's just say that Rando doesn't have too much experience with these situations. [Slight RandoxRina] [Rated for a certain moment] R&R! Please be nice, it's my first Pretty face fic.


**A/N: My first Pretty Face fic! Since there's only one issue, I don't want a fic that affects the plotline too much, so a oneshot will do. It kinda takes place in the 2 weeks that the manga skipped. Also, whenever Rando talks, I write 'he said' not 'she said'. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Breakfast**

Masashi Rando woke up in the body of Yuna Kurimi. Occasionally he'd forget he was in her body, so he'd wake up and scream at his reflection. He did the same today.

"Big sis, are you alright??!" Rina asked, bursting through the door to the room of her 'sister' Yuna.

Rando panicked. "Yeah, yeah, Rina-chan, everything is fine! I thought I saw something, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright, Yuna-chan? Every couple of days you've been screaming…" Rina asked, worried and slightly suspicious.

Rando continued to panic. "Uh, no, it's nothing, really, Rina-chan. It's just my amnesia, I keep thinking I'm remembering something. But it's nothing, really."

Rina's panic and suspicion began to fade. "Alright, if you say so. Good morning, by the way. Please come down when you're ready."

Rina exited the room. Rando sighed. He looked inside his pants and sighed with relief.

_It's always alright to check, _he thought. _It's still hard to believe what happened. _

After getting dressed, Rando/Yuna walked downstairs. He saw her getting out some things from the kitchen. He grinned at the sight.

_She's really cute… _he thought.

"Where's breakfast?" he asked, not smelling anything tasty. Rina turned around.

"We're going to make it today." she said happily. Rando paused.

_Oh crap…I don't know anything about cooking… _he thought nervously.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"Why not?" Rina said, sounding slightly baffled. "You used to love cooking breakfast."

_Damn that Yuna…she's been practically killing me… _he thought.

"Uh, I know!" Rando replied, thinking. "But, I uh, didn't get that great of a sleep last night, I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, sis, it'll only take 10 minutes. Please?" Rina asked sweetly.

Rando couldn't resist her. "Oh, alright. What first?"

"Well, we're going to do an American breakfast. So let's start with pancakes!"

She pulled some pancake mix out of the cupboard.

"Mix it with water," Rina instructed.

Rando picked up the box and gingerly opened it. He slowly poured the powder into a large metal bowl. As he poured, he looked over at Rina. She was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'.

_I'd happily kiss the cook if I had my body back, _he thought.

Rina looked over at him.

"Yuna-chan! You're pouring way too much! This is only for the two of us, mama and papa already had breakfast!" she scolded.

Rando looked down and saw he poured enough for 4 people.

"Woops," he said. "Sorry, Rin-chan." He didn't notice he was still pouring.

"Yuna! Stop!" she yelled.

"Aah! Woops, sorry again, Rina-chan!" he said sheepishly. This time he actually stopped. Rina sighed.

"Alright, put some water in it. Only about a cup." she instructed.

Since he didn't actually have the proper cup, he picked up a very large glass and filled it with water. Rina didn't notice. As he poured all the water in, Rin turned and saw.

"Aah! Sis, I meant a cup as in the measurement! This cup!" she said, holding up the cup he was supposed to use.

"Oh. Not again! Sorry sis!" he replied sheepishly.

_Stop screwing up! _he thought.

"Whisk it," Rina instructed. She handed him a whisk. As he slowly mixed it, Rina noticed.

"That's good, but you can do it a little faster. Like this," she said, taking the whisk out of his hand, fingers brushing together.

_Oh god, _he thought.

Rina whisked it expertly, fast but not splattering anything.

"Now pour them into the pan in dots about the size of your fist." Rina instructed.

Rando poured the pancake mix just as Rina instructed.

_Hey, I'm doing this pretty well! _he thought happily.

"Hey, Yuna-chan, I was thinking we could go to a slumber party soon. Midori and Keiko were gonna see you has bigger breasts." Rina stated.

Rando almost had a nosebleed and accidentally poured all of the pancake mix in to the pan.

"Oh, Yuna-chan! We can't eat all that!" Rina said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just a klutz," he said.

"No, Yuna-chan. You're not a klutz. Everyone makes mistakes." Rina replied.

WHEN BREAKFAST WAS READY…

'Yuna' and Rina ate their pancakes happily. They'd cut the big pancake in half.

"Oh, Yuna-chan, these are fabulous! I think we might actually eat it all!" Rina stated with her mouth full of food.

"These turned out better than I thought," Rando replied, taking a large bite.

_Aw, Rina. I'm just glad you're happy. _he thought.

"So did you want to go to that slumber party?" Rina asked.

**A/N: Please review! And be nice, it's my first Pretty Face fic.**


End file.
